Question: Rewrite ${(6^{-11})(6^{-12})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Solution: ${ (6^{-11})(6^{-12}) = 6^{-11-12}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-11})(6^{-12})} = 6^{-23}} $